Sparkles
by FoxxyKat
Summary: Short, sweet fic about a holiday I made up.SasuNaru


_**Disclaimer: I own zilch.**_

This fic is dedicated to all the members of The SasuNaru fan club on narutofan dot com.

**

* * *

**

Sparkles

"Sasuke?!" Said 21 year old jerked out of his leaning position on the bridge team 7 used to meet at to look at the dark-haired female that squealed out his name.

He was about to break out into a run when he realized it was a fangirl, but she seemed to be alone and of little danger.

"Hi," She spoke shyly with a strong blush on her face. Sasuke didn't even try to hide his distaste for the whole thing by rolling his eyes in her face.

"Is there something you wanted?" He asked in an irritated voice.

"Well, today is Sparkle day and--,"

"What day? What the hell is that?"

"It's a day when you see the person you love, you shake this pack of glitter on them," She held up a small bag of seemingly normal rainbow colored glitter, "And the legend says that that person will be your soul mate for ever and ever," She had a dreamy look in her eyes as she held her hands in a prayer position.

'_Sounds like the stupidest thing I've ever heard.'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"So can I shake mine on you?" She smiled hopefully.

"Get lost," He simply told her.

The girl turned and walked away dejectedly, but stopped a few feet from him. "Can I, at least, _give_ you the glitter then, Sasuke?" The pathetic young woman asked.

"Fine," He held out his hand to take the packet. She placed something there and he looked at it. "Why'd you give me two packs?" He asked curiously.

"That's for you to pour on the person you love," She giggled as she ran off, confident that he would pour it on her.

Sasuke sighed wearily. "Damn fangirls need a new hobby,"

He was about to throw the glitter in the trash when he heard a high-pitched scream which only belonged to one person.

"Naruto?" Sasuke turned and saw an orange and black blur running toward him then stop right in his face.

"Sasuke, you gotta help me! These girls are trying to kill me. They keep trying to drown me in glitter!" Naruto said out of breath.

Sasuke looked the blond over and could see that his hair and clothes were nearly covered in the 'sparkles'.

"Oh, no, they're coming! I gotta get out of here!" Naruto jumped into a nearby tree to escape. Sasuke chuckled at the fact that even Naruto had to dodge fangirls now.

"Where is he, Sasuke?" Some redhead demanded when the fans caught up to him.

Sasuke thought Naruto was an irritating idiot, a sexy one, but still and idiot, but he wasn't about to sell the man out for these skanks.

Sasuke shrugged. "I think he went that way," He pointed in the opposite direction Naruto actually went.

"Good," She turned to leave. "You better be telling the truth,"

"Or you'll do what?" Sasuke challenged.

The lady gave him an evil smile. "This!" She whistled loudly. "Ladies, get him!"

Suddenly a hoard of females came from nowhere and headed straight toward Sasuke. He immediately recognized them as _his_ fangirls or should I say fanwomen.

"Why, you bit--,"

"Ah, ah, that language is so unbecoming now, Sasuke." He didn't have time to curse her ass out because the crowd was gaining way too fast. So he jumped in the same nearby tree Naruto did and pushed chakra into his legs and feet to give him a boost and leg up on the women.

-----

Sasuke raced into a nearby forest to catch his breath. Those crazy ninja fangirls were nothing to play with. They stayed on his tail for two hours!

"Okay, I think it's safe to come out," He said to himself after waiting a few minutes. You can never be too careful with the crazed women.

He headed back toward the village at a steady pace when he heard a splash of water nearby.

"Huh?" He hopped toward where the sound came from. What he saw nearly took his breath away.

There was a beautiful lake with a lovely view of sparkling waterfalls to the right of him. Purple and yellow flowers littered the banks as a few butterflies floated about. The place looked like a paradise.

"Wow," He breathed out "Who knew something like this existed out here?"

He then heard another splash and turned towards the sound.

"What the?"

There in the water stood his favorite goofy blond trying to, seemingly, scrub his skin off. Naruto was facing toward Sasuke in the water either naked or half-naked, Sasuke couldn't tell from where he was, and rubbing at his arms and chest harshly.

Sasuke jumped from the tree he was hiding in to let the fool know he was there.

"Dammit! Those crazy chicks got this crap all over me!" He could here the blond muttering to himself.

"Ahem!" Sasuke let his presence be known. _'Seriously, how is this moron a ninja? A great one at that!' _

"Huh?" Naruto finally looked up and noticed him. "What are you doing here? I thought this was my special place," he pouted.

Sasuke placed his hands on his hips. "I don't see your name anywhere around here. I can enjoy this place if I want," He hauntingly replied looking around the area. Instead of replying lividly like Sasuke expected, Naruto gave him a sly smirk that made him swallow loudly. The setting sun bouncing off of the lingering glitter on the blonde's body making him look absolutely stunning didn't help, either.

The Uzumaki heir dipped himself all the way under the water then came back up, shaking his hair as if in a shampoo commercial.

'_WTF?!' _Sasuke didn't understand what was happening.

Naruto then walked up to the shore toward Sasuke, which made him note he had low riding shorts on. He ran a hand through his flaxen locks dramatically, then placed the tip of his finger in his mouth and smiled shyly at the Uchiha. Sasuke recognized this look on his crazy fangirls' faces, but on Naruto it was…wow.

'_What is he up to?'_

"Did you come all the way out here just to see me, Sasuke-sama?" He asked in a high-pitched, girly voice and giggled.

Sasuke immediately frowned. _'I should've known he was playing with me. The little bastard!'_

Sasuke pushed him back in the water…hard.

"Hey, bastard, I was only kidding. Jeez, can't you have a little fun sometimes?"

"Not with you," He placed his hands in his pockets and felt the silly gifts he received from the fangirl earlier. _'Maybe I should throw it in his eyes for that little joke he played.' _

Sasuke suddenly got an idea.

He pulled his shirt off and started working on his pants when he noticed something flash in the blonde's eyes.

"What?" Naruto averted his eyes.

"I was just wondering what the hell you were doing stripping in front of me."

"I've taken my clothes off plenty of times in front of you," He couldn't help the light red hue that appeared on his face at the insinuation of that. "Don't tell me you're getting shy now?" He teased.

"NO! I just—shut up!" Sasuke just chuckled at him.

Once he was down to his boxers, he walked into the water to join his friend, but not before grabbing his glitter packs.

"The water's nice, right?" He asked grinning. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah," Naruto swam close to him.

"What was that you pulled out of your pocket?" He asked once he was a foot away from the other young man.

Sasuke smiled deviously. "Oh, nothing just this," He raised his hand that held the glitter.

"Oh, hell, no! I've been scrubbing that crap off my skin all day! No, Sasuke!" He tried to swim away, but the Uchiha grabbed him around the neck and pulled him underwater.

The two grown men splashed around in the water playing some type of tag that Sasuke won, for awhile.

"What the hell is a Sparkle Day, anyway?" Naruto asked out loud when they were both exhausted from their swim. He lay on his back with his hands behind his head and eyes closed. Sasuke sat next to him Indian style, drawing in the sand.

"From what I heard, the legend goes if you pour these 'sparkles' on the person you love, you'll both be soul mates forever."

"Sounds pretty stupid to me." Naruto replied.

"That's what I thought," There was silence for a few minutes until the blue-eyed man stood up, Sasuke watching his every move.

"I'm gonna enjoy the water a little longer, then head home," He said stretching. Sasuke just nodded silently.

He watched as the blond swam around a few minutes, but wasn't really focused on what he was seeing. His mind kept wondering back to the stupid legend and his best friend. It was so girly and stupid…and childish, but maybe, just maybe…

He suddenly stood up and walked into the water with a newfound determination. It may be silly, but he was going to do it!

He walked up to Naruto, who was standing waist-deep in the water enjoying the view of the moon, and stood in front of him.

"Wha--," He was cut off.

"The legend says if you pour this on the one you love, they'll be your soul mate forever," He muttered to himself as he stared at Naruto's pretty blue eyes, before opening the glitter packs.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" He asked confused, but got his answer as Sasuke turned the packs upside-down over his head. Sasuke gave him a small smile as he watched the 'sparkles' fall around him.

"I love you, Naruto," He finally said.

The other man's blue eyes widened as he gasped in shock.

"I don't think you feel the same way," Sasuke continued. "But I wanted to tell you how I really felt about you," He slowly turned to wade back toward the shore. "Happy Sparkle Day."

He had gotten two feet away when he felt warm arms wrap around his waist and a soft kiss placed on his neck.

"You're so stupid," Naruto mumbled. "Stupid bastard."

He turned the brunet around in his arms. "I love you, too. Always have and always will." He said back, grinning before placing a soft kiss on Sasuke's lips.

"Naruto, I never--," He cut himself off by squeezing the blond in a tight hug, grinning slightly himself. He then backed away to lay a kiss on Naruto that left him breathless.

They smiled at each other in the moonlight when Naruto all of a sudden remembered something.

"Sasuke?" He spoke softly and almost timidly. Sasuke even thought he saw a light blush appear on his cheeks.

"Yes?"

"Well, there's something I've always wanted to give to you."

"A gift?" He asked intrigued.

Naruto bit his bottom lip and looked away. "Something like that."

Sasuke didn't understand his shyness, but didn't worry about too much. "Well then give it to me."

Naruto's smile blossomed knowingly.

The next thing Sasuke knew his was fisting sheets in his hands and biting his lip to keep from moaning in pleasure as he and his best friend/new lover committed the sweetest sin together.

Sasuke let himself drown in Naruto's warmth.

Maybe this stupid 'sparkle' stuff wasn't so bad.

* * *

Thanks for reading. ^___^


End file.
